


Red Baron - role-play ASMR script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: After the Flag-ship for His Royal Majesty's is sunk, the Admiral is saved from the waters to signal her fleets retreat. That is not going to happen and she has no problem telling him exactly why... turns out the only person she'd even think to hear reason from are 'better' known pirates, half of which are female... but the Admiral has been captured a few times before so she knows the drill- and exactly how to walk out alive and bearing a new ship.
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170





	Red Baron - role-play ASMR script

*Ship hull, bilge and ocean sounds.*

*groaning and then a slap*

“Where am I?”

*coughing*

(You're a captive on my ship, Admiral.)

“Well, at least you know who you’re dealing with. I’d hate to try and educate a sea cucumber...”

(I’d be careful about insulting any pirate captain)

“You aren’t a pirate... Barely a grade above a kelp covered vagrant-”

*Slap*

“...You drew blood that time...”

(That wont be all either. Sign the retreat of your navel forces- else you can join the flotsom of your wrecked flag ship)

*laughing*

“I have never called the retreat before... and I never shall. I’ll take the flotsom and jetsom of my sunken ship and die with a smile knowing you and all yours are going to be dinning with me soon enough...

*slapped, breathing heavily*

“... What’s your name? I think I deserve as much...”

(told something)

“-Never heard of it. Come back and barter with me when you have a name more people than you and your bonny mum know.”

(You’re not in any place to argue, Admiral)

“I’d say you aren’t in any position to argue either. ‘Captain.’”

(and just who would you heed advice from I wonder?)

“Who would I listen to?” *humming* Anne Bonny, Blackbeard, Cheung Po Tsai, Red Baron...”

(Most of those I doubt were even real, Lady Admiral... I do think it’s funny that half of them are women though. Only a woman would want to listen to a woman.)

“Just like you’d only listen to another man? Doesn’t sound so strange now, does it? And why not? A woman branded 7 times for each attempt to escape to sea. Myth said she fell in love with the pirate that first ransomed her... sounds pretty stout if you asked me. Stubborn as sin too.”

(Unfortunately, there ain’t no woman on board... else the same thing would happen to them as is about to happen to you...)

“Resorting to manly wiles now... I’m not surprised. Thought has failed you, try the other brain now. Lets hope this ones bigger-”

*ripping clothes*

(What the hell...)

“Not what you were hoping for, Captain? Gunpowder and Oil burns are the corset I wear and the makeup I don. Got them when my last ship burned into the sea... you should see the ones on my back, their even worse.”

*leans forward in the chair.*

(That’s not possible)

“Isn’t it? Not sure what color they are now, purple last time I looked, but the number would hardly change. 7 lovely brands from my dearly departed... his insignia is only good on a few of them though... fury made his hands shaky.”

(You’re the Red Baron? Why Baron?)

“Most think it must be a man, Baron and all... and I was a Baroness at one point in her life. But it also wasn’t a Baroness that tried to keep my bound to a beach where the indigenous people treated me more kindly than my own.”

(Why are you serving the crown then)

“Was captured. Seems a nice trap had been laid by dumping earth into the straight that a heavy cargo would run aground and their ships ran light... Not surprising though, this not being my first time tied up. *Snickers*... Back then I thought I was going to rot in a cell. Sat in one for 8 months, nearly starved. Figured that was my lot... Turns out I pissed off the bloody throne a bit more than I thought, ‘a real thorn in the side’ they called me. His Majesty dug out my ship, dragged it back to port- so he could have the joy of burning it into the sea, with me aboard. Hence the oil scars.”

*sighs*

“Four men died pulling me from the wreckage; at His Majesty’s order. He then told me this.

“I’ll give you a fleet, the entire ocean, and passage- so long as you keep my merchant ships safe. If you want battle, have it. An entire pirate horde both domestic and foreign await you. The more gone the better so feel free to scour them for entertainments sake”... and I took it. I got my ship, a crew, a wage and half the ocean worth of people willing to kill me now under my command. *snickering again* I think I up-scaled nicely, no?”

*covers her up again.*

*long pause*

(you’re never going to call the retreat then. Are you. Not you)

“Smarter man than a good looking one. I’ll give you that much. And thank you, I was getting a tad bit chilled... but you can understand why I won’t be signing any retreat. If I return after that, it’s no different than what you’re about to do to me... and sadly, you’re the kinder lot.”

(Good men are going to die here)

“I sympathize with you on account of your crew and those other ships soon to be run down... I do.”

*pause*

“How about we reattempt bargaining for favors here, mon capitain?”

(What do you suggest, Lady Baron?)

*laughing*

Ooh, I like that. ‘Lady Baron’... *another giggle that trails into a sigh*... I cannot sign a navel retreat. That has not changed... however... what assurances do I have for myself and my own men?”

(You have an idea that works in both our favor and I will see to it that you’re ships will only be fired on if in mortal danger and in defence.)

“You have that much sway, do you? Perhaps I should have learned your name... *haughty now* However, I don’t do negotiations with pirates.”

*sniffling a bit*

“But telling you about my life should give you an idea or two about how to use tactics that previously saw me just as bound as I am now. Let His Majesty prove to be his own undoing, Captain.”

(You want me to run my ships light- and use the straight he himself made sand-barred.)

“No. You want to use the straight he sand-barred. As I said, I do not negotiate with pirates.”

(And- what are we to do with you?)

“What to do with me?... that’s the tricky part. Sole survivor of a flag-ships wreckage looks fishy...”

*long pause*

“I have been an Admiral in His Majesty’s service for many years now... I have little use of money in all fairness between living aboard a ship that’s expenses where paid for... So, I wonder... If I shouldn’t retire.”

(You want to vanish?)

“Vanish? Heavens no? Ghost ships don’t exist, nor do ghosts and if alive, I will live aboard a ship until death claims me I should think... tell me? Does you’re small fleet require an stout woman with a rare skill-set and knowledge of the seas you only wish you could afford?”

(laughing now. And what would that cost me, Lady baron)

“Well, considering the debt you’d owe me if my biography aids your escape and having sunk my ship... I’d say the cost would be a replacement. One of your best too.”

(You want to serve under me?)

“Serve you? *laughing* I serve no one anymore if I acquire a third ship. I served a cause, then a crown and they got me bound, burnt, scarred, and wounded. But the sea is my sister and I will stay with her... and while a Admiral my not lie, a pirate just might. I have heard of you and I know that business you run. That’s why more often then not, I didn’t bother much with you. Bigger fish to fry... continue doing a service to men and women, and I don’t have a problem building a fleet with you, consider that a bonus for the second lie I told you.”

(a second lie?)

“Lets just say, I may have insulted your intelligence to your discredit, but I know a handsome face when I’ve seen one. Tell me? How would you like becoming a Baron yourself?”

(Are you offering me a job or am I offering you one?)

“I suppose, Captain. Are you offering me a position and would you accept mine?”

*flirty laugh*

(The Red Baron... is a legend born right out of myth... I wouldn’t mind becoming either of those)

“Well then... you send word to your men; that my crew is not to be engaged unless expressly necessary... You do that, I’ll you may get to discover what it’s like to serve along side such a legend, and become one yourself. Do we have a deal?”

(A deal? No.)

“No?”

(Parlay.)

*uproarious laughter that slowly winds down*

“Oh my, yes... Parlay indeed. It may take time to peel away the “Lady Admiral”, but I will never be the Red Baron again... I much prefer “Lady Baron” myself... now if you don’t mind, as much as I seem to have a fondness for being tied up, care to lose these?”

*soft snicker that fades out and ropes cut which also fade into ship and ocean sounds*

**Author's Note:**

> Cite writer, send links, allow me to geek out. XD


End file.
